Fan-Fictions/Marc x Gary
Haupcharaktere Klappentext Marc hasst Gary wie nachzuvor. Und Gary ihn. Als jedoch eine riesige Explosion stattfindet, müssen alle enger zusammenrücken. Für die beiden ist nichts mehr, wie es war! Kapitel 1 Gary wachte auf. Neben ihn, Sarah. „Was ist gestern passiert?”, fragte Gary nach, der starke Kopfschmerzen hatte. „Nichts besonderes. Es war nur sehr viel Alkohol, gary.” Sie hielt inne und legte eine Hand auf Garys rechte Schulter. „Sehr viel Alkohol.“ Gary schmunzelte. „Oh. Kein Wunder, dass ich mich an nichts .. - ”, wollte Gary sagen, bis Sarah ihren Finger auf seine Lippen legte. „Shht.” Sie nahm ihren Finger von seinen Lippen und küsste ihn ein, zwei Mal. Daraufhin konnte er kein Lächeln unterdrücken. Nun begann er, sich umzuschauen. Der Boden war kratzig und piekste seinen Rücken. Bis heute hat er am Rücken Narben. Gary erhob seinen Körper aus dem kratzigen Boden. Sarah lachte. „Du kannst keinen Schimmer wo wir sind, nicht wahr, Süßer?” Sarahs fester Freund nickte grimmig. Gary liebte alles an Sarah. Ihre Macken, ihre Verrücktheit, ihr Körper, einfach alles. Für Nichts auf der Welt würde er sie verlassen wollen. „Ich liebe dich.”, sprach Gary mit zarter Stimme und küsste Sarah zärtlich auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich auch.” Sarah liebte alles an Gary. Seine Macken, seinen manchmal vorhandenen Killerinstinkt, den sie aber auch hat, seinen Körper, einfach alles. Für Nichts auf der Welt würde sie ihn verlassen. Auch, wenn es Geld wäre, oder ewige Jugend. Gary schaute auf den Boden. „Gras.„, stellte Gary fest. „Ach, deswegen hat es so gepiekst!”, dachte er sich, sprach diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht laut aus. Die beiden waren an der Klippe, auf der anderen Seite. „Sarah. Wir sind wir dahin gekommen?” Gary schaute sie ratlos an. Nun begann Sarah, es ihm zu erklären. „Also.”, begann sie, „Du hast mich mitgenommen und bist mit `nem Pferd rübergesprungen. Hast dich an dessen Schweif festgehalten und mich hast du mitgeschliffen. Auf dem Boden. Ich habe immer noch Wunden. Deinetwegen. Aber ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. ” Sarah lächelte. Gary auch, bis er auf der anderen Seite Marc entdeckte, der vor sich hin seufzte. Er tippte Sarah an. „Schau mal. Da ist Marc." Sarahs Herz erweichte. „Oh, er hat Liebeskummer.” „Ja, witzig, oder?” Gary lächelte gemein, bis Sarah ihm eine klatschte. „Hey!” Marc bekam das mit. „Was .. macht ihr da?? Und .. wie seid ihr darüber gekommen??" ,,Na so, wie wir wieder rüberkommen werden.” Er nahm Anlauf und sprang über die Klippe, schaffte es jedoch nicht ganz. Marc packte ihn am Arm, und versuchte ihn mit aller Kraft hochzuziehen. Klar, er musste es mit einer Hand machen, da er sonst selber abrutschen würde. Gary lachte verzweifelt und wurde dann bewusstlos. Dies erschwerte Marc natürlich alles. „''Ich darf ihn nicht loslassen! Das würde mir Farina, auch, wenn sie jetzt bei Tristan ist, nie mehr verzeihen!”, dachte Marc verzweifelt und packte Gary nun mit zwei Armen. Er rutschte beinahe ab und hing nun nur mit den Beinen an der Klippe. Er war kopfüber. Gary wachte schlagartig auf und hielt sich mit den Beinen am Rand der Klippe fest. „Marc, lass los!”, meinte Gary. „Was? Bist du irre?! Ich lass dich doch nicht los! Das würde Farina nie verkraften!”, gab er zurück, mit Angst und Wut in den Augen. „Lass los verdammt! Sie würde nicht verkraften, wenn auch du sterben würdest!" Marc ließ Gary los und war wieder auf dem Boden. Er atmete schnell und schaute dann runter zur Klippe. „Gary??" Seine Stimme zitterte, auch, wenn er es nicht zugab, er mochte ihn immer noch ein kleines Bisschen. Und jetzt war er wahrscheinlich tot, bis er ein Keuchen wahrnahm. „G-Gary?" Gary kletterte die Klippe hoch, endlich stand er wieder auf den Beinen. Er kippte jedoch um vor Erschöpfung. Marc atmete erleichtert aus. Mit einem Sprung schaffte es Sarah, auf die andere Seite der Klippe zu gelangen. Sie gab Gary kurz einen Kuss, als er so auf dem Boden lag und ging weg. '''Kapitel 2' Garys und Timos Weg kreuzten sich, als die beiden aneiner vorbei gingen. „Hey, Timo.”Timo verpasste Gary eine. ,,Klappe. Ich will nicht mit `nem Schwerverbrecher wie dir reden.", Meinte Timo und sein ernster Blick verriert Gary, dass er kontern musste. ,,Und wieso tust du es dann?" Gekontert. Timo konnte nichts mehr sagen, es würde einfach perfekt gekontert. ,,Ähh ... " Mehr brachte der angehende Polizist auch nicht heraus. Ein leichter Wind wehte und strich durch die silbernen Haare Frédérics. Er genoss den Abendwind. Frédéric mochte den Abend. Es war seine Lieblingstageszeit. Neben ihm, Trixi. ,,Wieso hast du überhaupt so einen gefährlichen Job?", Fragte sie ihn. ,,Na ja.", Begann Marcs bester Freund, ,,Ich habe mich schon immer für so etwas interessiert, wie du weißt. Und Marc ja auch.” Trixi nickte. ,,Aber was mich stört, ist, dass Marc immer so fort abgeht. Er würde am liebsten jeden K.O. schlagen, der ihm zu Nahe kommt.", Meinte Frédéric. Trixi nickte erneut. Phoenix wusste vor zwei Wochen nicht, was los war. Zwei Wochen zurück Alle Sachen wurden eingepackt. "Ob er mich rauswirft?", dachte sich der 16-Jährige. Er saß noch auf der stehenden Couch, die aber bald abgebaut werden würde. Tristan schaute zu Phoenix. ,,Hast du Hunger?“, fragte er. Phoenix schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl er Hunger hatte. Er traute sich nicht, nachzufragen, was hier los ist. ,,Geht .. Geht ihr weg?" ,,Umziehen, Trottel.", Gab Farina gefühlskalt zurück. ,,O-Ohne mich?" Seine Stimme zitterte. Tristan kam dazu. ,,Nein! Natürlich nicht!", Sagte Tristan. Zwei Wochen später Fleck bellte herum und sprang Phoenix auf den Schoß. Der kleine Kerl war schon kräftig gewachsen. Er reichte Phoenix schon bis zu den Knien. Phoenix strich über sein sanftes Fell und gab ihm ein Leckerli. Tristan kam dazu und setzte sich neben Phoenix, der im Wohnzimmer war. ,,Hey, Phoenix .. Mh .. Ich muss mit dir reden." Der Soldat schaue ernst zu ihm und Phoenix wusste, dass es nichts Gutes war. ,,Ähm .. W-Was ist .. ??" Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Jeden Tag fürchtete er, dass Tristan sagt, er solle gehen. Was ist, wenn es jetzt so weit wäre? ,,Das hier kann so echt nicht weitergehen. Deinetwegen streite ich mich häufiger mit Farina. Ich habe dich entadoptieren lassen. Nun bist du nicht mehr mein Adoptiv-Sohn. Aber keine Sorge! Ich habe eine Pflege-Familie für dich gesucht und gefunden. Die hat sogar eine Tochter, die in deinem Alter ist. Ist das nicht toll?" Tristan lächelte. Phoenix nicht. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. ,,Du W-Willst mich ernsthaft loswerden? Was ist, w-wenn ich .. keine Pflege-Familie will?!" Tristan sah zu ihm. ,,Aber .. du musst!" Phoenix wachte auf und atmete schnell. Er schaute durch sein Zimmer. Dann atmete er erleichtert aus. Es war nur ein Albtraum, wie jede Nacht. Phoenix träumte diesen Traum jede Nacht. Fleck wurde davon wach, von Phoenix Nervosität und bellte. Tristan bemerkte dies und trottelte in Phoenix’ Zimmer. ,,Hey, alles ok?", Fragte er besorgt. Phoenix nickte. ,,Du hast immer diese Träume nicht wahr?" Wieder nickte Phoenix. ,,Ach, Phoenix. Ist es wegen Farina?" Zögernd nickte er wieder. 2:00 Uhr nachts. Gary schaute auf sein Handy. Er ging zur Klippe und ließ sich dort nieder, bevor er über den Rand schaute und die Klippe runter spuckte. Marc sah das und ging zu Gary. ,,Bäh, wieso spuckst du die Klippe herunter?", Fragte er ihn. Sarkastisch wie er ist antworte Gary darauf. ,, Warum nicht?" Der Teenager zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste, was Marc irgendwie anzog. Ohne es zu wollen setzte der Polizist sich neben ihn. Gary schaute in seine türkisen Augen. Marc hatte wirklich wunderschöne Augen. Gary schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Was steht du?", Meinte er. ,,Äh .. Na ja .. Hast du in letzter Zeit wieder was von Farina gehört?" , fragte Marc behaglich nach. Zu deiner Enttäuschung schüttelte Gary den Kopf. ,,Mann, vergiss sie endlich. Du findest schon eine andere Person, Marc." Kapitel 3 Zwei Wochen vergingen. Marc fuhr in seinem Auto, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Er vermisste immer noch Farina. Nun merkte er etwas Rumpeln auf dem Dach des Autos. Marc fuhr mit 100km/h und bremste sofort. Bis dahin wusste er nicht, dass Gary auf dem Dach war. Gary kippte nach vorne und glitt vom Auto mit Kraft auf die Straße. Er unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei. Als Marc gerade aussteigen wurde, merkte er, wie ein Auto ihn rammt. Marcs Auto rollte deswegen etwas weiter und rollte beinahe über Gary, der einige Verletzungen hatte. Der Polizist würde bewusstlos und Blut tropfte von seiner Stirn aufs Steuerrad. Der Autofahrer, der Marc gerade hinten rein gefahren hat, war ebenfalls bewusstlos. Gary hörte es ticken. ,,Es ist nur meine innere Uhr, es ist nur meine innere Uhr!", Dachte er verzweifelt. Er ging zum Wagen der anderen und schaute rein. Es war eine Bombe, die in zwei Minuten Abläufen und eine Explosion verursachen würde. Mit schweren Verletzungen packte Gary Marc am Arm und rannte. Er rannte. Nun müsste er schnell sein, sein Leben spielte auf dem Spiel. Genauso wie das von Marc. Nun hörte Gary, wie die Bombe hoch ging und Menschen schrien. Gary warf Marc etwas nach vorne, damit Marc nicht von der Druckwelle getroffen wird. Der Kriminelle wurde von der Druckwelle weggeschleudert und landete erst nach 78 Metern wieder auf dem Boden. Gary blutete im Gesicht, er merkte, wie seine Augen brannten, da der heftige Wind ihm in die Augen stach. Er stand zögerlich auf und wusste, dass sein T-Shirt am Rücken gerissen war und er dort blutete. Seine Arme sahen auch nicht besser aus. Gary setzte Fuß an und ging über den kahlen, trockenen Landweg, der sich am Ende der gesamten Stadt befand. Als er merkte, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo er war, da alles kahl und verwüstet war, ließ er sich auf den braunen, von der Sonne ausgetrockneten Boden nieder. Ein paar kleine Steine lagen auf dem Boden, diese Gary aber eher weniger störten. Sein Verlangen nach Töten war unbefriedigend. Um ihn herum starben Menschen, und noch nicht Mal er war es gewesen. Gary strich über den trockenen Boden und merkte etwas, was ihm in den Finger stach. Es war, wie von Papier geschnitten worden zu wären. Beim genaueren Hinsehen bemerkte er einen kleinen Papier-Schnipsel. Dort stand nichts, er war nur mit Dreck und kleinen Kluplmpen versiegelt, bis er merkte, dass an dem Zettel eine ekelig schwarze Flüssigkeit runtertropfte. Angewidert ließ Gary den Zettel sofort los, zückte jedoch dann seinen Bleistift, den er immer dabei hat und strich mit der Seite über das Stück Papier. Tatsächlich konnte er Zeichen sehen. ,,Er hat mit dieser unsichtbaren Schrift geschrieben.", Murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Auf dem Zettel-Stück stand eine Nachricht, die er aussprach: "Oh großer Krieger, der das fand, ranntest wahrscheinlich durchs ganze Land. Die Prophezeiung, sie komme, Aber nicht ohne Krieger, ohne Gebrüll eines Tiger. Sei mutig und stolz, schon bald gehst du durchs dünne Holz. Ein Freund von dir wird dich finden, so wird ein voriges Leben über dem Kopf verschwinden. So sei gewarnt und Pass gut auf, Sonst nimmt Leben und Tod erneut seinen Lauf." Gary war schockiert. Er wusste nicht ganz, was er glauben sollte. Diese Nachricht. Er war der erste, die sie fand. Gary strich mit dem Bleistift auf der Rückseite des Papiers weiter. Er las den Rest vor. "Clever, Clever, mein Kind, hör auf zu denken, und verlasse diesen Ort geschwind. Ich weiß, dass du Zweifelst hast, aber glaube mir, dies alles ist wahr. Wenn du dies hier erhalten hast, Bin ich schon vor über 100 Jahren tot. Du siehst die Flüssigkeit an, die ist nicht rot, Nein, es ist das Blut des Tods. Nein, dies war ein Scherz, bis du bemerkst, dass deine Hand, die im übrigen blutet, diese schwarze Flüssigkeit ausstößt. Du und dein Freund, den ich kenn, Denkt bitte niemals ans Wegrennen. Ihr seid die Auserwählten! Marc und Gary Es ist kein Scherz Gary, schenke ihm dein Herz." Sofort blickte Gary auf seine Hand. Der Zettel hatte Recht. Dies war plötzlich sein Blut. Es war tiefschwarz. Gary spuckte sich auf seine freien Hand, und merkte, dass seine Spucke ebenfalls schwarz war. Nichts tat weh, überhaupt nichts. Nichts brannte. Nach zwei Minuten Stoß Marc auf Gary. ,,Gary!" Er rannte zu ihm. ,,Alles ok? Da war gerade so `ne Explosion und ich wachte neben den Trümmern auf und .. - " Sein Blick viel auf Garys Hand. ,,Oh Gott, hast du einen Dämonen getötet?!", Fragte Marc stutzig. Gary schüttelte den Kopf und schaute zu ihm. ,,Es ist mein Blut." Kapitel 4 Sie riss ihm den Kopf ab. Sarah trat den Kopf des toten Vampires weg, den sie gerade enthauptet hatte. Das Blut klebte noch an ihrer Axt, so wie in ihrem Gesicht. Die Stille beunruhigte sie. Ihre Hände zitterten durch den Blutrausch. Sarah merkte einen Kuss auf der Wange. Sie drehte sich um. ,,Drake .. ", sagte sie genervt. ,,Nun bin auch in den Übernatürlichen eingeweiht." , präsentierte er stolz. ,,In wie fern? So, dass ich dir den Kopf abhacken kann?" Sie musterte Drake genau und legte dann die Axt an seinen Nacken. Drake zuckte zusammen. ,,Ä-Äh .. ", stotterte er, ,,J-Ja. Eragon hat mich versehentlich dazu gemacht. Aber Hacke mir nicht den Kopf ab!" Zu spät. Sarah holte aus, um Drake endlich den Kopf abhacken zu können. Und dies nicht nur symbolisch. Im Nu wurde Sarah zu Boden geworfen. ,,Lass ihn in Ruhe! Er blafft nur!", knurrte Eragon und ging von Sarah. Drake verdrehte die Augen. Eragon kann so ein Spielverderber sein. Phoenix wollte auf dem Sofa, seitdem er vor einer Woche sich schwer verletzte. Tristan bewachte ihn rund um die Uhr und hatte sich extra für ihn frei genommen. ,,Phoenix, kannst du schon wieder Lächeln? Ich will dich wieder Lächeln sehen." Tristan musste stark bleiben, da er nicht wusste, ob Phoenix jemals wieder gesund werden würde, wie der Arzt sagte. Aber ein Fortschritt. Phoenix lächelte wieder. ,,Lächele jetzt einfach mehr, Phoenix. Je mehr du lächelst, desto besser wirst du dich fühlen, glaub mir." Phoenix schwieg kurzzeitig. ,,Denkst du? Das Auto hatte m-mich voll erwischt." Der Soldat seufzte und schaute seinen adoptieren Sohn an. ,, Du musst echt Mal was essen und was trinken, Phoenix." Dieser schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. ,,Nein. Es tut weh.", Meinte er, jedoch kam Farina dazu. ,,Er hat Recht, Phoenix. Du musst was essen." Sie stellte ihm ein Glas mit Wasser hin, dann einen Teller voll mit Gemüse. ,,Bitte. Iss und trink das. Das ist gut für dich.", Sprach Farina . Tristan schaute sie an. ,,Danke, dass du dich jetzt auch um Phoenix kümmerst." Farina nickte. ,,Ja, Ich weiß. Ich muss mich halt daran gewöhnen." Phoenix sah zu ihr und griff nach dem Wasser-Glas. Er trank es aus, was essen wollte er jedoch nicht. ,,Du sollst mir dein Herz geben?! Ich denke, das soll einfach nur ein Witz sein.", Beschloss Marc vorelig. Gary schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein. Denk doch Mal nach. Ich war der erste, der diese Nachricht gefunden hat. Und dieses schwarze Blut in meiner Hand!", Versuchte Gary Marc zu überzeugen. Dieser jedoch wollte Gary nichts glauben. ,, Wahrscheinlich hast du das sogar selbst geschrieben!", Meinte Marc. Gary wurde stutzig. ,,Was? Nein! So etwas würde ich nie machen! Zudem .. Wie solle das mit dem Blut gehen?!" Marc holte aus und schlug Gary mit Kraft. Der Teenager antwortete darauf mit `nem Gegenschlag. ,,Hör auf, an deine Farina zu denken! Sie ist bei Tristan! Nicht mehr bei dir! Seh’ es ein, Verdammt! Hör auf, die Wahrheit zu verdrehen. Es ist so. Und wir müssen eben jetzt zusammenhalten. Und uns möglicherweise ineinander verlieben ..” Er rannte. Und rannte. Und stolperte. Und fiel hin. Und bekam Erde in den Mund. Eragon schüttelte sich. Er war in der Kojote -Opfern und spuckte die Erde aus, die in seinem Mund war. Der 18-Jährige war auf dem Weg zu Jenny, seiner festen Freundin. Als er sie fand verwandelte sich Eragon zurück und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der etwa 5 Sekunden dauerte. ,,Du weißt, ich muss gehen.", Sagte Eragon, worauf Jenny nur, ihren Kopf zum Boden gerichtet, nickte. ,,Sonst sterben hier noch irgendwann alle, wenn ich Tru nicht sage, dass nicht alle Menschen Jäger sind." Er verabschiedete sich von Jenny und rannte als Kojote getarnt, davon. Kapitel 5 Frédéric genoss jede freie Stunde mit Trixi, die er hatte. Sie lag in seinem Armen. ,,Ich wünschte, es könnte immer so sein. Ohne Amgst, ob du jemals wieder zurück nach Hause kommst, Frédéric." Trixis Blick wanderte zu den Augen ihres Verlobte. Sie strahlten so wunderschön blau. Zu doof, dass er dies durch seine Farbblindheit im Blauen Bereich nicht erkennen konnte. Trixi begann, Frédéric zu küssen, bis ihre Zweisamkeit von ihrer Tochter, Sara, gestört wurde. Nach 5 Tagen intensivem Nachdenken kam auch Marc zu einem Entschluss. Diese merkwürdige Prophezeiung besagte, dass er und Gary zusammen sein sollten. Beim Gedanken daran fühlte sich Marc komisch. Er liebte ihn immer noch, auch, wenn es nur 1% betrug. Aber dies könnte sich ja auch ändern. Auch, wenn es in der Prophezeiung so stand, Gary schaute nur Frauen hinterher. Keinen männlichen Personen. Ohne Grund zeichnete Marc Herzen, diese er mit einem schwarz-weiß Schattier-Stift verschmierten und schattierte. Mit einem zärtlichen Magenta-Rot strich er über die Herzen. Die Fläche der Herzen war nun mit bunter Farbe bedeckt und ausgemalt. Marc rufte Garys komplettes Aussehen ab. Er mochte seine Tattoos. Sehr sogar. Gary war in seinem Bett und dachte nach. Was bedeutete diese Prophezeiung? Er war ratlos. Weiterhin hielt der Teenager den Zettel in der Hand, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es irgendwo noch einen Hinweis geben musste. Er las noch einige Zeilen erneut durch. ,,Ohne Gebrüll des Tiger, ..., Durchs dünne Holz." Das dünne Holz sagte Gary irgendetwas. Genau! Die Hütte vor dem Hauptquatier! Gary erhob sich von seinem Bett und setzte wieder Fuß. Er war aus dem Hauptquatier in die Hütte gelangt wo er sich dort umschaute. Irgendetwas muss er übersehen haben. Gary griff nach seinem Handy und rief Marc an. Marc stand neben Gary. ,,Vielleicht erscheint die Nachricht ja, wenn wir nebeneinander sind.", Meinte Marc und schaute in die Augen des kriminellen 16-Jährigen. ,,Nein." Gary nahm tief Luft und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Polizisten, dieser das erwiderte. Beide klammerte sich eng aneinander und ihre Lippen berührten sich weiterhin. Marc genoss seine Wärme, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser Kuss nur ein Teil hier von wahr. Trotzdem schien es Gary zu gefallen haben, denn er lächelte. Marc schaute in seine Hand und blinzelte ein paar Mal. ,,Die Nachricht.", Meinte er und Gary schaute zu Marc, Ehe er wieder einen Nachschlag von seinen Lippen wollte und dies auch tat. Logan schoss durch die Gänge. Er wurde gejagt, von den Polizisten der Stadt. Der Zwillingsbruder von Loan rannte weiter, bis er in einer Sackgasse landete. Die Polizei-Hunde stürzten sich auf ihn. Er schrie. ,,LOAN! LOAN, WO BIST DU?!" Er schaute zu den Polizisten. ,,Ich habe nichts damit zutun! Ich weiß von gar nichts! Von gar nichts!" Der Polizist blinzte, bevor er von Sarah enthauptet wurde. Kapitel 6 Phoenix erholte sich mit jedem Tag mehr. Tristan erfreute sich natürlich darüber. Er saß schon wieder aufrecht und schaute zu ihm. ,,Tristan?" ,,Ja?", Gab er zurück. Mit einem Blick, den Tristan häufig von Phoenix kannte, blickte der 16-jährige ihn an. ,,Danke." Seine sanfte Stimme ließ Tristan lächeln. Der Soldat strich ihm kurz über Phoenix’ Haare unf boxte ihm so leicht wie möglich gegen die Schulter. Er schloss die Tür auf und ging, bis er auf etwas stoß, was ihm die Sprache verschlug. Gary schaute zu Marc und schwang den Kopf hin und her. ,,Gib mir den Zettel und komm mit .. Ins Hauptquatier.", befahl der Teenager dem Polizisten mit strengerem Tonfall. Ohne Widerrede folgte Marc ihm und schaute, als er das Passwort ins Gerät eintippte, weg. Als die beiden das HQ betraten, staunte Marc. ,,Nett .. ", gab er zu undbemusterte die grauen Wände. ,,Wieso ist hier alles so grau?", fragte Marc Gary, ohne ihn anzuschauen. ,,Mh.", begann der Teenager nachdenklich, ,,Es verleiht Charakter , dieses grau. Es passt hier einfach ein. Aber lass in meinen Raum gehen, um die Nachricht zu entschlüssen." Beide waren nun im Raum. Gary setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und legte den ,dieses Mal etwas größeren Zettel, vor sich hin. Er nahm einen Bleistift und strich mit der Seite über das alte, leicht zerknizterte Papier. Darauf waren jedoch keine Textzeilen zu erkennen. Nur ein merkwürdiges Smybol bimdete sich suf dem Papier ab. ,,Was ist das?", fragte sich Gary. Marc war ebenballs stutzig. Das Smybol hatte die ähnliche Gorm eines Totenkopfes, bloß in schwarz und spitze, spitze Zähne ragten heraus. Ahf dem Kopf war das Symbolit blutigen Hörnern verziert und unter den Augenhöhlen des merkwürdigen Symboles waren 3 senkrecht verlaufende Striche abgebildet. Gary strich weiter mit dem Bleistft übers Papier und entdeckte auf der Rückseite folgendes, was er vorlas: ,,If no one learns, no one will doubt your existence. If you tell it so, you will gradually disappear." Gary schaute zu Marc. Beide könnten nichts sagen. ,,Wenn niemand es erfährt, wird niemand an eurer Existenz zweifeln. Wenn ihr es trotzdem sagt, werdet ihr allmählich verschwinden?!", übersetzte Gary. Es war der pure Horror. Kapitel 7 Logan wurde sofort schlecht. Er übergab sich auf dem Boden und schaute zu Boden. ,,Oh Gott. Wieso hast du das getan?" Er übergab sich beim bloßen Gedanke dara. ,,Hast du etwa jetzt auch Freude am Töten?!", fragte der Zwilling verstört. Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und ein Stück ihrer blond-braunen Haare flogen durch ihr Gesicht. ,,Vampir. Der Polizist war Vampir. Er wollte dich anschießen und dann deinen Körper blutentleeren.", meinte Sarah ernst und setzte sich neben Logan auf den Boden. Logan lachte nur spöttisch. ,,Vampire? Das glaubst du doch echt nicht." Sarah ließ ein genervtes Geräusch von sich. ,,Es mag albern klingen, aber ich bin tatsächlich eine Vampir-Jägerin. Und diese Wesen gibt es alle wirklich. Egal ob Werwolf, Kojote, Vampir oder Hybrid. Oder was denkst du, wueso trage ich immer diese Waffenhalterung und so?" Logan schaute zu ihr und strich über ihre Seite. Sie blickte zu ihm. ,,Logan, was .. - ?" Ohne zu zögern drückte er seine schmalen Lippen auf die volleren von Sarah und küsste sie. Die Jägerin erwiderte den Kuss, auch, mit Hintergedanken an Gary. Aber was soll’s. Nach und Nach merkte sie seine exelennten Kussfähigkeiten. Loans Zwillingsbruder strich über Sarahs Seite und urplötzlich ließ Sarah ab, da Logan auf den Boden kippte und sich eine Blutlache um ihn bildete. Nach einer Woche hatten Gary und Marc den Schock schon ein wenig verarbeitet. Gary wachte in der Nacht auf und blickte zu Marc, der friedlich neben ihn schlief. Er war gerwundert. Der Teenager wusste nicht, was Marc huer machte, bis er bemerkte, dass sein Freind (Freund + Feind) eine Nachricht in seinen Händen hatte. Gary entnahm ihm diese und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er drückte auf den Knipf der blauen Schreibtischlampe, damkt sie anging und um blauen Licht aufs Papuer scheint, was narürlich auch klappte. Erneut strich er mit dem Grau des Bleistiftes übers Papier. Doch er konnte nur Zahlen erkennen. "3; 7; 1912; 87; 179; 28; 9; 0", las er leise vor, Doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Tristan kam nicht zurück. Jede Nacht weinte sich Phoenix in den Schlaf. Tristan verließ vor einer Woche das Haus und kam nicht mehr zurück. Auch im Krankenhaus war er nicht. Alles suchte der Teenager ab, doch er wsr spurlos verschwunden. Trännen rollten über die Wange von Phoenix und sammelten sich an seinem Kinn, ehe sie an seinem Kinn heruntertropften und das Kissen, sowie die Bettdecke, nass machten. Aber dies war dem Jungen egal. Er wolltw Tristan zurück. Tristan, der ihm noch vor einer Woche liebevoll durchs Haar gestrichen und dann die Wohnung verlassen hat. Tristan, der ihm bei all seinen Problemen unterstützte. Doch nun war sein Beschützer ohne jegliche Spur verschwunden. Der Soldat war für Phoenix nicht nur ein Beschützer, Nein, er war für ihn auch ein Vater. Redete er mit jemanden über Tristan, so sagte er selten Tristan, sondern sprach über ihn mit "Mein Vater" - Worten. Ob Tristan wohl das Gleiche gemacht hatte? Liebte er ihn genauso, wie Phoenix es tat? Also natürlich als Vater-Sohn-Dings. Hatte er, wenn er mit seinen Soldaten-Kumpel redete, und wenn sie über ihn sprachen, Phoenix jemals als seinen Sohn bezeichnet oder sagte er immer "Phoenix" oder "Mein Adoptov-Sohn". Phoenix weinte sich erneut in den Schlaf und wurde von Alpträumen heimgesucht, die ihn zum Heulen brachten, da er jedes Mal Tristan tot vor sich sah, mit der Ungewissheit, ob er es wirklich war – tot. Kapitel 8 Gary dachte nach, selbst Marc Strengte sich an. Beide waren im Hauptquatier und Gary sah zu seinem Freind hinüber. ,,HaHa, hälst die Hitze wohl nicht aus, was?", lachte der Teenager spöttisch. ,,Aber weiter konzentrieren. Diese Zahlen. Sie ergeben überhaupt keinen Sinn!", meinte Gary und blickte auf die Zahlenreihe, bis ihm etwas auffiel. ,,Gary, was ist?" ,,Wenn man 7 durch 3 teilt, ergibt das 2, 3333 (...). Verschiebt man das Komma etwas zur Seite, so ergibt das 12, 333 (...). 23.03! Am 23.03. 1994 stürzte ein Flugzeug ab, alle starben. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Sohn des Piloten das Flugzeug heimlich steuerte. Tatsache ist, dass es 1912 geschrieben wurde. Jedoch ging 1912 die Titanic unter. Hat er es vielleicht geschrieben, als die Titanic unterging? Ordnet man jedoch sie Zahlen "19" und "12" einen Buchstaben zu, so ergibt sich das Wort SL. SL? Mercedes Benz SL! Dies ist eine Autoklasse. Dazu gehört der Mercedes RL 170, der 1996 zum allerersten Mal auf den Markt kam. 1996? Da brachte Japan den Nintendo 64 heraus. Ordnet man dies Buchstaben zu, ergibt das Ihgag. Ihgag gleich Hai, wenn man einzelne Buchstaben rauspickt. Übrig bleibt GG. GG? Grundgesetz von Deutschland, was 1949 gegründet wurde. Ersetzt man "1949" durch Buchstaben so erhält man "SDI". Fügt man bei dem Wort "SDI" noch einen Halbkreis hinzu ergibt das SDP. SDP? SDP ist eine Musikband, die 2002 gegründet wurde. Was hat es wohl damit auf sich? Wenn man so überlegt, ist das alles ziemlich unlogisch. Nehmen wir wieder die 1912 und runden die 12 auf 20 auf. Wir erhalten ein T, das wir uns merken. Ziehen wir von der "19" was ab, ergibt das, wie jeder weiß, 18, so erhalten wir ein "R". Also. "TR". Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat? Egal. Wir machen weiter. Nehmen wir uns Mal das I bei SDI. "TRI.. " Triangel? Nein. OK, weiter. Nehmen wir die 19 von 1996. Die 19 ergibt ein S. Mh .. Es wird immer kniffliger. Nehmen wir erneut das Jahr 1912, da, wo die Titanic unterging. Runden wir erneut auf, erhalten sie erneut ein T. So haben wir schon Trist. Was das wohl bedeutet? Nehmen wir das Auch vom Hai. A gleich 1. Wenn wir jetzt noch das Alter von Valentin errechnen, bekommen wir ein N. Das Wort lautet also .... Tristan .... Tristan?! OK, das bringt uns auf eine neue Spur! Tristan wurde 1990 geboren. Mh .. ", analysierte Gary, bis Marc ihm das Wort Abschnitt. ,,1990 war auch die Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands." Gary nickte. ,,Er wurde seit über 100 Stunden nicht mehr gesehen. 179-168? Das ergibt 11. Tristans Sohn, also nicht Phoenix, sondern halt dieser andere, der doch nicht sein leiblicher ist, wird bald 11. Und Phoenix? Phoenix! Phoenix hat durch Tristans verschwinden keine einzige Stunde mehr Ruhe, also 0, was die Null erklärt. Und 28; 9 .. 28.09! Am diesem Tag kommt das Lochi-Eis raus. Zudem .. Eis ist kalt. Aber was hat das jetzt mit Tristan zutun? Hmmmmm ... Aha! Tristan wurde entführt von einer Person, die wir bisher noch nicht kennen. Dann wurde er zu einem kalten Ort gebracht! Also heißt es, dass das hier unbewusst mit Tristan zutun hat!" Marcs Mund stand die ganze Zeit offen und er blickte ins Leere. Er hätte niemals dran gedacht, dass Gary so unfassbar schlau war und so etwas analysieren kann, was dennnoch logisch war und die Lösung sein muss! Gary lachte und kippte Marc eine halbe Meisdose in den Mund. Marc bekam das nun mit, schaute zu Gary und aß den Meisten, den Gary in seinen Mund gekippt hatte. ,,Ja, das muss die einzig richtige Lösung sein. Aber .. Woher bist du so schlau??" Gary schaute ihn an. ,,IQ 127, Boy." ,,Und trotzdem nimmst du anderen Menschen das Leben?" Marc verzog das Gesicht, worauf Gary zu Boden blickte. ,,Ähhh .. Ja .. Aber wir müssen Tristan finden!" Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Marc Kategorie:Gary Kategorie:FF Kategorie:Pairing Kategorie:Love/Liebe Kategorie:By Ashiki